


Just Mimo Things: Part Three

by Agido6



Series: Just Mimo Things [3]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: Fluff, I'm just really soft for them, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:00:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28100568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agido6/pseuds/Agido6
Summary: Can Momo cook very well? Nah. But Mina loves her anyway.
Relationships: Hirai Momo/Myoui Mina
Series: Just Mimo Things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2082417
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Just Mimo Things: Part Three

"Momo?"

"Yeah?" 

"Should I be concerned about the smell coming from the kitchen right now?"

"Uh...no! I've got it figured out. Just stay in the room and don't come out until I say so!" 

Mina chuckled, turning her attention back to her switch. Momo was cute when she was frustrated. Usually, on these lazy type of Saturdays, it was Mina who would cook them breakfast. She enjoyed doing it- making the food was relaxing for her, and Momo was never anything less than ecstatic, giving Mina's ego quite the boost. But last night, Momo had propped her chin on her arms, looking with deadly seriousness into Mina's eyes, and said "Tomorrow morning, I'm making you food. Understood?"

Mina had nodded, a little caught off guard, and Momo had smiled, pecked her on the lips, and turned back to her phone. 

And here Mina was, twelve hours later, trying not to pay attention to the mildly worrying and smoky smell drifting into their room. She was curled up against the pillows, with sunlight gradually creeping across the floor. Mina was usually the one on top of the little, domestic things- cooking breakfast, taking care of their garden, doing the dishes. It wasn't because Momo didn't offer, or was unhelpful. It just calmed Mina to have these tasks laid out for her, since structure was beneficial for her. But those times when Momo insisted- Mina couldn't lie, it really made her happy.

Mina was so engrossed in her game that she didn't notice Momo enter the room, but she looked up when Momo climbed onto the bed, settled herself on Mina's lap, and pulled her switch away, tossing it onto the mattress. She had stains on her shirt and something purple streaked across her cheek. Mina smiled softly and reached up to hold Momo's chin in her hand, pressing their lips together. 

"Hi, pretty baby." she murmured, brushing a thumb over Momo's cheek.

Momo smiled back. "Hi."

She wrapped her arms around Mina's neck, resting her head on Mina's shoulder, and Mina's arms automatically wrapped around her waist, one hand scratching lightly up and down her back. For a few moments, they sat like that, basking in the sun and each other, and then Momo pulled away to clasp Mina's face in her hands. 

"You want some food?"

Mina nodded, curious to see what Momo had decided on. Momo grinned and pecked her lips before hopping off of her lap, tugging Mina to her feet. "Come on then, babe." 

Smiling to herself, Mina followed her into the kitchen, a little wary of what she'd find. Momo darted over to the counter, instructing Mina to sit at the table. "I wanted to give you some variety, so I made a few different things."

She set down a plate of eggs, all browned, in front of Mina. 

"I was going to make you an omelet, but it was too hard. I kept messing up, so I just made you some eggs...I think they're a little burned, though." Momo frowned briefly before reaching for another plate, this time with cut up fruit. 

"This was pretty easy, I just took stuff from the fruit bowl and cut it up to look fancy. Cause you deserve a little bit of fancy in the morning, Minari." Momo beamed at her and turned back for the final plate. On it, she had arranged the most pitiful, lumpy, misshapen muffins Mina had ever seen. 

"I wanted to make you some blueberry muffins from scratch. I followed the recipe but I guess I goofed somehow. They don't look perfect." Momo mumbled, rubbing a hand across her cheek and promptly spreading the purple streak further. She set a glass of water next to the muffin plate.

"Anyway, I hope you enjoy, Minari!" She beamed again, leaning over to kiss the top of Mina's head, and sauntered over to the sink to wash dishes, humming to herself. 

Mina looked over the spread. The tan eggs that shouldn't be tan, the hastily chopped fruit, the muffins that barely counted as muffins. It was a fucking mess. 

And it brought tears to Mina's eyes. 

She loved Momo so fucking much. Mina didn't give a shit if the food was perfect or completely fucked. Momo had made it all for her. She could picture the look of concentration on Momo's face as she cooked, the way she held her tongue between her teeth when she needed to focus, the eagerness that would've shone from her as she finally finished. That was her pretty, lovely girl. 

Mina stood up, walked over to the sink, and slipped her arms around Momo from behind, kissing the back of her neck. "I love you." Mina murmured, laying her head against Momo's back.

Momo reached up with a soapy hand to grab Mina's fingers and kissed her knuckles. "I love you too."

Mina let go after a moment, her chest rather warm, and sat down again. She tasted the eggs, sampled the muffins. She chewed on an apple slice thoughtfully. 

_Passable._ Mina decided. _But I think I better offer to fix her some pancakes if I don't wanna starve until lunchtime._

**Author's Note:**

> So....this is becoming a series lol. I was considering doing other variations of it, like "Just Minayeon Things" or "Just Chaetzu Things" but who knows. I really like writing these fluffs though, Momo is just such a little sunshine. She's trying her best, okay?


End file.
